


I won't let you fall

by Infectedcolors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek-centric, M/M, POV Derek Hale, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infectedcolors/pseuds/Infectedcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what's the new kid's name?"</p>
<p>She asked, as derek frowned even deeper.<br/>"He calls himself Sciles. I don't...I don't even know what a Sciles is."<br/>He had already looked up the other, seeing him coming from nowhere. He had to be new. Too new.<br/>"Calm down derek. You knew you were going to have followers. He might be another one of us. Another werewolf. It might be good if you go out and see if-"<br/>Derek glared and her, seeing worry in those dark brown eyes before looking back at the screen. </p>
<p>"I don't take on newbies. Not after what happened to Scott, laura. I'm the reason he's still in the hospital. Still suffering from PTSD. The reason why he'll never be able to put on his outfit again. I wasn't good with a partner. I work alone and I'm going to keep it that way. That way no one else close to me gets hurt again."<br/>Before pushing up, and looking down to her. Seeing her give him this ugly glare as she leaned back in the wheelchair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell is a Sciles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> So, last night BleepObleep posted on twitter about a super hero AU. I apparently didn't know I needed this until that moment. I've hashed out almost three chapters so far, and I know that the first chapter is likely going to be the shortest so far. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys~!
> 
> **Looking for someone to beta for this fic! Tweet me if you're interested~!**

He frowned, watching the news feed on his computer live. Seeing the mayor introducing the latest 'Super' Hero to the city. His city. Giving him a key to the city. His city. A scowl ran across his lips, finger tapping against his temple, the boot tapping against the concrete floor. He really shouldn't be annoyed. Really, he shouldn't. But this was _his_ city to protect. This was _his_ city to fight for. This was _his_ pain that he was using to keep this city safe. He had only done one public thing like this, which was when the mayor offered to give him a key to the city as well, thanking him for the protection. Now? Now this bratty looking kid who was wearing spandex that looked too tight against his skin, pulling awkwardly around his arms, the mask covering his face, other than the mouth which was pulled to a wide grin, the color scheme of Red and purple just...such a horrid target. This _kid_ was going to get himself killed. Had no idea in hell what happened in these streets. The reason why they seemed so safe was because of him. Of his work and dedication. 

And now he had someone new to look over. Someone who he wanted to fail, to see him hurt and in pain. But...He couldn't allow himself that. He had made a promise to himself that no one would be hurt. Not after what had happened nearly six years ago. A groan as the memories boiled to the surface. The smell of burning wood, burning flesh. Those eyes staring at him as he screamed so loudly that he felt like he was going to go deaf. Watching as the one person who he thought he loved burned his family to the ground. Those eyes staring at him, the smile wide on her lips. Nails dug into the leather chair before being yanked from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Slowly he looked up over his shoulder, Seeing his sister there beside him, giving him a knowing nod as he let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.  
"So, what's the new kid's name?"

She asked, as derek frowned even deeper.  
"He calls himself Sciles. I don't...I don't even know what a Sciles is."  
He had already looked up the other, seeing him coming from nowhere. He had to be new. Too new.  
"Calm down derek. You knew you were going to have followers. He might be another one of us. Another werewolf. It might be good if you go out and see if-"  
Derek glared and her, seeing worry in those dark brown eyes before looking back at the screen. 

"I don't take on newbies. Not after what happened to Scott, laura. I'm the reason he's still in the hospital. Still suffering from PTSD. The reason why he'll never be able to put on his outfit again. I wasn't good with a partner. I work alone and I'm going to keep it that way. That way no one else close to me gets hurt again."  
Before pushing up, and looking down to her. Seeing her give him this ugly glare as she leaned back in the wheelchair. 

"Derek, What happened to scott was nothing on you. You knew scott jumped into the warehouse against your will. He's taken it on himself. He doesn't blame you, and I know it's eating you up inside that you still won't see him. He's been doing better. You should take the time to get to see him again. At least for the benefit of the fact that you're paying for all his medical bills. He's your friend derek. Don't push him away when he needs you. More now than ever."

Derek listened, but didn't make it a point to show it as he pushed past her, walking to the other side of the room and unlocking the glass case, grabbing his suit and starting to re-dress as laura just gave out a long and drawn out sigh. Sometimes she wished she could get her brother to open up, to view the world as what it was instead of this horrid place. She knew, she knew he blamed himself for the fire that killed their family. He knew he was the reason why kate even knew they weren't human. He hadn't of even been so careless. He wouldn't be like that again. 

Black leather stretched over his body easily, the armor plating acting to protect him against the worst of gunshots, stabbings and to a point, bombs. He could heal, but there was only so much his body could take without the armor to help him as fingers slid into the glove, pulling it taunt against himself. Without a second thought, he watched as his nails filled out the last bit of the glove, hollow nail casings helping to give him a stronger protection from attacking. Only once did he need his nails ripped out. That's all it took before he casted his hands and worked feverishly to try and made the hardest and sharpest casings that would fit into his gloves. Eyes closed as he rubbed black powder around his eyes, before pulling on the thick leather mask. The sides flared backwards, as to mimic the look of the fur of a wolf, ears pulled back instead of pointing forward for aerodynamics. The only things that shown skin wise was around his mouth and eyes, the rest of his body covered from head to toe in armor and leather before looking over to laura, a small, tiny glimmer of a smirk rested on his lips.  
"You're gonna go scare the new kid, aren't you?"

Derek didn't say anything, but the silence was a good enough answer as he walked over to his bike, kicking his leg over it before hearing it start up, watching the door to his headquarters open before the sound of tires squealing under him was the only thing he could hear as he headed out into the city. His city.


	2. Gunshots and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-are you listening to me? Fucking hell. You could at least say something. Are you deaf like daredevil? Or just the silent broody type like Batman?"  
> A groan as he pushed up, looking down at the kid who was still talking, making comic book references at him. He only had heard of a handful of them.
> 
> "Batman."
> 
> He muttered, eyes looking over the kid, seeing his hand pressed against his left shoulder. The shot was thankfully not in a serious location, but he could still bleed out. He needed help. Slowly he bent back down, eyes looking more to the wound than anything else as he pulled off his glove, pulling the other's hand away and looking at it, still hearing the other's non stop talking.
> 
> "Whoa, what the fuck do you think your doing Mr.SilentMcBroody?" He didn't answer, instead, let his claws extend out, his other hand shoving his glove into that non stop talking mouth and pushing him back to lay down.  
> "Bite on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I had said in the other fic I'm writing, "Use me, Break me." I'll be updating these fics every other day. So I'll be updating every day, but alternative fics. Let's see how this goes! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"Officer called backup on corner of second and main. I repeat, Ten-Twenty, Second on main. Parking Garage."

.......

"Shooting reported. Four-one-Seven. I repeat-"

He sighed, pushing up from where he had settled in for the night, or so he hoped. He knew he couldn't get a silent night as he brought his hand down from the small button against his temple, allowing him to listen in to the radio from every cop in the city.Slowly he stood up, the leather around his knees seemed to ache a bit, letting out a small 'squelk' sound as he walked along the top of the building, his motorcycle having been put away a few miles from here in a secure location. Eyes looked around, his ears trying to focus and find Second on main. The lights were the first things to give him the location, the second made him shudder. The sound of a scream following by more gunshots. Either from the cops, or the shooter. Slowly he backed up, before running to the edge, using his momentum to push himself over and landing without problems on the next building over, not really slowing down. Thick soles boots echoed occasionally as he ran between A/C units and vents, his eyes looking forward before seeing something out of the corner of his eye, landing on the next building, slowing down and stopping as soon as he was over the crime scene.  
Eyes caught upwards, his lips turned into a frown when he saw the red and purple fabric moving above him, a building over. Eyes focusing more, he could see that this wasn't the same outfit as before. There was armor now too, instead of the flimsy spandex of earlier. It fitted better along his arms, and.....  
Blowing in the wind was a cape.

He had to physically stop himself from smacking himself in the face. This kid was going to get himself killed. He knew who made that outfit. The city paid for it, it couldn't have been any newer. But....Everyone knew you didn't wear a cape. That was the worst idea in the world for someone as new as him. Slowly he tore his eyes away from the other, looking back down, seeing the light of the gun shooting as one of the now five police cars let out a hiss, a side dropping as the tire let out air. Cursing could be heard from below as he slowly stood up, only to see the flash of red and purple moving again, making his way to the top of the building.  
He had no choice but to follow him into the top, silently following him, keeping his distance. He wouldn't interfere until he deemed like this kid had royally fucked up. Which, well, he did. But not to the point of physical death. Yet.

Watching carefully, he had parked himself between the third and second stairs, hearing the kid's breathing hitching, knowing he was watching the perk as more gunshots went off. A soft buzzing sound followed before another scream. It wasn't one he recognized, as slowly he turned his head, lowering his body to try and see out of the door the other had stopped at. He could just barely see two pairs of feet. A quick press of the button against his temple...  
"Two-Seventeen, Two-Seventeen!"  
He clicked it off, letting out a silent grunt. Great, this shooting just turned into possible murder. The only thing that could make this worse was....

The loud thwack forced him up, as he jumped down onto the second story staircase, running out of the door as he saw the kid out there, having gotten the hostage away, thank god. But he could smell it. The awful scent of blood and gunpower. It burned his nose and he felt himself loosing it slightly, running past the kid, hearing the bullets ringing out around him, at him. It didn't matter. He would heal. He always healed.  
Once he felt the gunman's body in his hands, feeling them drop down to the ground with a sicking thud, he slashed at his hand, the gunman letting out a scream as derek pushed the gun away, grabbing his hands and with the ease of a profesional, flipped him over and handcuffed his hands together, leaving him where he had tackled him to the ground.  
He was no longer a problem, as eyes looked over to where the kid had been. Blood had pooled there, but the other wasn't as he walked over, dipping a nail into the blood and bringing it up for him to sniff. It just took one sniff before he could follow. Couldn't have gotten far. The scent was strong, really strong as he turned and could hear swat running up the stairs, their boots echoing in the concrete staircase. That was enough for him to bold, his eyes finding a good jumping point onto a building's floor across the street. The window was open, and was perfect for him to jump into as he didn't even break stride jumping onto the ledge, and pushing himself with both feet into the air, going through the window with ease and suddenly hitting something slightly soft and noisy as he came to a stop, winching when he smelled blood and gunpowder. Thought the talking wasn't making it any better.

"-are you listening to me? Fucking hell. You could at least say something. Are you deaf like daredevil? Or just the silent broody type like Batman?"  
A groan as he pushed up, looking down at the kid who was still talking, making comic book references at him. He only had heard of a handful of them.

"Batman."

He muttered, eyes looking over the kid, seeing his hand pressed against his left shoulder. The shot was thankfully not in a serious location, but he could still bleed out. He needed help. Slowly he bent back down, eyes looking more to the wound than anything else as he pulled off his glove, pulling the other's hand away and looking at it, still hearing the other's non stop talking.

"Whoa, what the fuck do you think your doing Mr.SilentMcBroody?" He didn't answer, instead, let his claws extend out, his other hand shoving his glove into that non stop talking mouth and pushing him back to lay down.  
"Bite on it."  
Derek said, pulling the fabric away from the wound and sinking his claws into the wound, grabbing the bullet with a bit of searching and slowly pulling it out, hearing the other screaming against the glove, straining to stay still. Well, that is until derek heard the thump of his body, looking over and seeing the kid passed out on the floor. Amateur.  
Tossing the bullet into a small pouch on his leg, he slowly grabbed some fabric from a near by drape, tearing it into piecces and using it to help slow down the blood loss. The kid still hadn't woken up, and derek was counting his blessings, thought keeping a close ear on the other's heartbeat. Eyes looked around once they exited through the back, shifting the kid in his arms, bridal style for the time being since this kid was nearly all limbs. Eyes darted around, before sending out a whistle, walking into another alley and counting.  
...Twenty,  
Nineteen,  
Eighteen,  
Seventeen,

The sound of a engine was growing closer, his hands holding onto the other were starting to wear a bit. For being so skinny, the kid was heavier than he expected.

Three,  
Two,  
One.

The bike turned the corner coming to a stop about five feet away as he sighed. Slowly he put the kid on the back, holding him up before slipping in the seat infront of him, feeling him slump against his back. He grabbed the kids arms, wrapping them around his waist and typed into the GPS system below him, pausing and looking behind him. The kid needed treatment. Even with the minor gunshot to the shoulder. He needed stitches. But something in him would let him take him to the hospital. He couldn't do it.

"Hawk, I'm coming in with a injured. I need a Stretcher and the stitch kit."

As his hand let go of the button against his jaw, looking around before hearing static...

"Ten-Four. Just tell me you didn't scare him too badly, please."

Static again, something was interfering with his system.

"Does pulling a bullet out of his shoulder count? He was still awake up until he saw it."

Silence. He just smirked, typing into the GPS for his place, hand holding onto the others to keep him from falling off. Laura could be half a country away, and he would still hear her bitching about him, giving him the sigh that seemed to be in for his family, as well as the Hale family eye roll.  
The bike turned the corner and pulled into the street, speeding up as he guided it wit one hand, his other holding onto the kids as he felt it twitching. He wouldn't wake up before they got in and settled.  
_-_

"Isn't he a little, oh, I don't know, YOUNG?" he heard laura nearly yell, as Derek finished up the stitch, closing it up and tying it, snipping the thread as he put the needle down, adding a good amount of salve to it and covering it with a gause pad, taping it down. She hadn't stopped talking since he had put the kid down and started working on closing his wound.  
"Laura, will you please drop it. He's young, I know. But Even if he is a piece of shit 'hero' he still falls under the code. If I would had taken him to the hospital, they would have had someone leak his information to the media. We know how that goes."  
As he pulled off the gloves, tossing them into the trash as he rubbed his eyes and moved past her to grab his jeans. He was halfway undressed, a white shirt over to his torso, his bodysuit hanging off his hips as his hood was neatly put back in the glass case. Changing out of suit and into a pair of jeans was easy as he could hear movement from the stretcher, laura moving to his side as she gently ran a hand over the kid's forehead, trying to keep him silent as derek put everything up and closed the case. 

"Shhhh. Shhh. Don't move. Don't move..."  
She murmered, as stiles moved, pushing up to sit before regretting it and laying back down, using a hand to cover his eyes.  
"Don't worry kid, you're safe."  
He said, grabbing the bullet he had pulled out of the other's shoulder, putting it in a bag and placing it on a tray next to the bed. He hadn't had a great look of the other's face, still wearing the mask. He wouldn't break code and pull his mask off. Even for him that would have been a low blow.  
"Fuck....Where am I?"

"Safe." 

The kid just gave out a mix of a huff and a laugh, shaking his head and tracing his fingers over his mask slightly, before looking to derek and Laura. 

"You...you left it on?"  
Derek nodded, crossing his arms against his chest.  
"It's code. I don't take off masks unless harm has come to your head. The worst you did to your head was thunk it against the ground when I pulled out the Bullet."

Derek watched as the kid slowly looked around, gathering that they weren't in the building, that he had been moved before sitting up again, wincing as laura tried to get him to stay still. 

"You're safe. This is our lair. We stitched your wound and you just need to stay calm for a few hours until your body can get over everything." As she smiled at the kid, who nodded. 

"I'm...I'm uh...Sciles."  
he said, looking to laura, before staring at derek.  
"Are...are you...Lycon?" which derek replied with a grunt and roll of his shoulders. 

Slowly he reached up, pulling his mask off and derek's brow twitched upwards. Seeing the light brown hair fluff up from being against the helmet, his eyes lighting up now without the shadow cast on them from it as he put it to his side. Thought his eyes spoted the freckles, seeing them along his jawline and neck. Which was covered with the outfit. Good call.

"I'm Stiles. Uh, thanks for stitching me up."  
Derek felt his face show curiosity, before forcing it back to his normal deadpan stare.  
"What the hell does Stiles mean? Or Sciles?"

"Well, Stiles is just a nickname, and Sciles...well...My friend came up with it. It's what my mother and his dad always called us. So...."  
As he trailed off, grinning a bit wide.  
Laura just chuckled, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in her chair.  
"So, are you hungry at all? We're not letting you go-"

"He can leave when he wants too."

Laura just gave derek a glare, which derek took it as his cue to leave, heading over the ramp and to his computer area, sitting down and keeping the chair facing away from them. 

"Don't worry about him. He's always like this. Do you want something to eat? You can even stay the night if you want. From one Hero to the next, you know?" 

Derek could feel stiles staring at him, or well, at the back of the chair before hearing him agree to food with laura. He waited till they left the 'Lair', leaving him alone. Which is what he wanted. Eyes looked up to the screen, as he slowly read about nothing, teeth biting one of his fingers as he frowned. He wasn't going to take Sciles under his wing. But he knew that's what laura was doing. It was the same way with Scott. It was going to end up the same way. 

He pushed up, heading upstairs without a word to either of them, grabbing his keys and leather jacket before slamming the door behind him. The sound of the Camero was overwhelming in the Garage before the door opened, and he was peeling out of the driveway, heading to the city. 

He needed to talk with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna have some Angst. Like, Pretty serious angst. As well as some talking. Well, Alot of talking. Because of Stiles and the fact I love writing his banter too much apparently! Which means I also feel sorry for Derek. Because, well. Banter. Do I need to say more? 
> 
>  
> 
> Inkedwrong@Twitter.com

**Author's Note:**

> Coments,Kudos,input is loved! 
> 
> Inkedwrong@twitter.com


End file.
